Marron's Day Out
by Shimegami-chan
Summary: One-shot. Marron and Kuririn go flying.


Marron's Day Out_  
by Shimegami-chan_

I don't own DBZ!

Author's Note: I decided to move this over from my other account, since now I'm paying for Support Services on this one. :)

  
  


Marron decided to get up real early 'cause her papa had promised her a surprise today.   
  
As she put on her favorite white socks with the hearts on them and her pink dress all by herself, she went out to show her mama. When Mama saw her she was happy. "Oh, Marron! Did you pick out your dress today? It's very pretty!" Mama was glad. "I'll do your hair for you now."  
Mama combed Marron's blonde hair into two pigtails and tied pink ribbons around them. "Are you all ready to go out?"  
Marron nodded her head up and down. "Ready!"  
"Good girl! Go out and play while you're waiting for Papa, okay?"  
"Okay!" Marron went to show her dress to Kamesennin. "Hi!" she said.  
"Oho! Hello there!" said Kamesennin. "You're up early!" He was looking at a picture book with ladies in it.   
"Papa an' me are going out!" Marron said. "All day! I wore my new dress."  
"Yes siree," said the old man. "You'll grow up real pretty someday...eeeheeheeheehee!"  
Marron looked at him. What a weird guy! She bounced off to find Papa instead.  
He was putting on his shoes in the porch. "Hi Marron! Ready to go?"  
"Yes! Yes!" Marron jumped up and down with glee. "Flying?"  
"Don't you want to go in the plane? Flying's scary!"  
Marron was not moved. "Fly. Goten and Trunks fly."  
"All right then." Papa gave a big sigh so Marron knew she won."Yay!"  
Papa picked her up and Marron held onto his arms real tight. "Okay!"  
They lifted off as Kamesennin waved from far below.   
  
Marron squealed with delight when she saw the city up ahead. "There it is! There, there!"  
Her Papa smiled. "Where shall we go first?"  
Marron bit her lip and thought real hard. "Ice cream?"  
"I guess we could start with ice cream," Papa laughed.  
  
Marron and her Papa spent the whole day in the city, doing fun stuff. Marron got to pick where to go all the time. At the end of the day her Papa said, "Marron, should we go home now? It's getting dark..." but Marron didn't want to. She wanted to stay in the city and eat more ice cream, chocolate! But Papa said no.  
  
So they went home to tell Mama about their day. When Mama saw Marron she wanted to know everything that they'd done in the city. So Marron got to tell her Mama everything:   
  
"Well, first we had ice cream--I had chocolate!--and then we went to the big store an' Papa got me ribbons for my hair, and a ball. See?" Marron showed her Mama her new red ball.  
"We went for a walk in the park--they had a lake! I wanted to go swimming but I would wreck my dress--and then, we went to see Trunks-kun and Bulma-san! Vegeta-san was there too. Then, we went to see Goten-chan, and Gohan-san and Chi-chi-san, and Goku-san! Chi-chi-san made supper. I ate all mine! There was lots though, 'cause Papa says say-a-jins...sai-a-jins...Goku-san eats lots too! So I tried to eat as much as Goku-san."  
Mama smiled a little. "What else?"  
"Well, then Papa said..." Marron yawned. "Then Papa said that it was dark so we should go home. An' we weren't in the city any more, because Chi-chi-san and Goku-san live in the mountains. So, we came home to tell you!"  
Her Mama said that it sounded like a good day and said that maybe next time she would come too. Then Marron yawned again and Mama noticed, so Papa carried her into her room to tuck her in. "So you had a good day?"  
"Oh, yes!" Marron pulled up the blankets all the way to her chin. "A good day."  
"Well, then, good night!" Papa gave her a kiss on the forehead and turned out the light.  
"Wait, wait!" There was one more thing.  
"What?" Papa came over and leaned for her to whisper in his ear.  
Marron hugged him and said, "Papa, I think tomorrow we should have another surprise day."  
"We'll see." Papa's smile made Marron smile too, so she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

  
  
  
  
  


Shi-chan: This was my first fanfic...ever. Ah, memories...  
  



End file.
